


Stubborn

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Hurt, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Short, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Owen glared at Axel, and the Trickster glared right back at him. For a whole minute, they glared each other down, the latter sitting on the edge of a wooden table with his arms folded stubbornly, the former standing before him with bandages and wipes in his hands.





	Stubborn

“It’s totally fiiiiinnee.”

“No, it's not, Axel.”

“It stopped bleeding like ten minutes ago. It'll be just fine, cupcake.”

“Axel,”

“Hey, I said it's fine. It ain't life threatening or nothing.”

“Axel.”

“Hey, hey," Axel jumped back as Boomerang's hand came closer. "Fuck off, I don't need any help with this.”

Owen glared at Axel, and the Trickster glared right back at him. For a whole minute, they glared each other down, the latter sitting on the edge of a wooden table with his arms folded stubbornly, the former standing before him with bandages and wipes in his hands.

“Ya–”

“We done here or what?” Axel turned aside, ready to dismount from his spot on the table. “Because I am, so fuckin'–”

Suddenly, Boomerang had him by the arm. Squeezed enough to bruise the skin. Axel stared, wide eyed, from that tight hand, back to Owen’s narrowed eyes. “You bastard,” Axel growled, “Now I'm gonna need an ice pack for my-”

“Ya don’t leave until we fix up your stupid, bleedin' head,” Owen insisted, leaving little room for argument.

Axel growled and rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s just a waste of fuckin' supplies!” he spat out.

"We've got plenty of medical supplies, Axel." he told him. "Mark just did a CVS run and got us fully stocked up." Then Owen went off into a medical tangent, explaining what would happen if wounds went on untreated, blah blah blah– Good God, when did Owen turn into Lenny, aka team mom? Jeeeeezzee.... Not like Axel was listening to him anyway, just kept frowning, staring; idly scratching the dried blood on the side of his head.

“Fuckin' stop that,” Owen grunted and slapped his hand away from the blood.

"It's still a fuckin' waste," Axel grumbled, slapping his hand back. "I shouldn't have gotten hit in the first place..."

“Is that what this is about?" he asked him. "Axel..."

"I shoulda known better!" The Trickster slammed his hands on the table. "Should've watched were I was going! I know!"

"Axel..." Owen ran a hand down his face and sighed. "You're expecting me to give ya the third degree for that? Who do ya think I am? Lenny?"

"....Maybe,"

"I'll save the lectures for Len or Mick," he told him. "I just want to fix ya up, ya damn moron."

Axel crossed his arms and glowered. "Whatever..."

"It was an accident," Boomer said. "Not like anyone besides Lenny or I saw it anyway."

"Flash did,"

"And who's the Flash going to tell? No one would believe the Trickster would be stupid enough to slip on one of his own trick bananas and into a jewelry case." Owen explained. "Now let me help ya."

Soon enough, Axel's head was neatly patched up, and besides the bandages, there were no lingering signs that he was ever injured in the first place. It was a flawless job. But Axel was still pouting, folding his arms over his chest again.

“Whatever,” he grunted, which was the closest Owen was ever going to get to 'thank you’.

“You’re welcome~” Owen leaned over, nuzzling the side of his cheek against Axel’s. The Trickster blanched and sat back. “Here’s your reward for being a good patient… Kind of.” He pulled Axel back, giving him a nice, big smooch.

Axel was going to blow a raspberry into the kiss since he was still grumpy about earlier, but… resorted to remaining calm. He fully reciprocated as Owen continued his smooching, with the returned effort.

Boomerang then stepped away, “Boop,” he chuckled, and booped Axel right on the tip of his nose.

“Fuck you, too, cupcake...” Axel affectionately replied.


End file.
